mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobra
Arbok "Kobra" Arikson is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. Info For years, Kobra wondered whether his martial arts training would work in a real fight. Even though he has been practising his skills at his New York City karate school after coming there from Sweden, no one was allowed to really hurt each other. So, he went to New York's back alleys in order for him to put his skills to the test. At first, he started on street gangs, then he went to gangbangers and drug dealers. The thrill and excitement of fighting started to consume him, and he started killing his opponents. He continued his killing streak and added looting to his list when he robbed convenience stores and gas stations. Eventually, the NYPD caught him. At this point, Arbok had no clue as to how many lives he had destroyed. When Kobra was being taken downtown, he heard gunfire and officers shouting. Kabal and Kira had found out about him and came to induct him into the new Black Dragon Clan syndicate. After killing the officers and escaping, Kabal took Kira and Kobra to Outworld, where they worked for Havik, the grim of Chaos who had brought Kabal back from the brink of death. Kobra appears in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, as Steven's first kombatant, protecting a bridge with Kira in the Botan Jungle that Steven needs to cross. Kira abandons Kobra as Steven starts battling the newcomer, eventually escaping after he fails to stop him. Kobra joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle and died along with the rest of the combatants. Quotes *''"I had always wondered if my martial arts training would work in an actual fight. I trained in school for years. I was the best in my class. But we were never allowed to hurt each other - REALLY hurt each other. How did I know this attack would break an arm? That this one would rupture an organ? I prowled the back alleys of New York in search of an opportunity to put my skills to the test. I needed to know what combat really was. I couldn't stop. The thrill of combat consumed me. I had killed! First it was drug dealers and gangbangers - it allowed me to justify the violence. But the bloodlust grew. I killed for money, robbing convenience stores and gas station. When the law finally caught up with me, I couldn't remember how many had died. Sitting cuffed in the police car, I heard some of the officers shouting and firing their guns. When some red chick and a masked guy with bloody hookswords stepped into the light, I knew I was in the company of friends."'' *''"If you are not a member of the Black Dragon clan, then I'm going to have to finish you!"'' Journal Entry Once Arbok was nothing more than a street thug on his way to jail. Though extremely adept at martial arts, he used his skills for intimidation and cruelty. Freed by Kabal and Kira in a daring attack on the police, Kobra was asked to join the newly reformed Black Dragon clan, where his brutal nature would be an invaluable asset. Trivia *The United States flag patch on Kobra's alternate outfit is backwards. This is similar to the way members of the United States Armed Forces wear the patch. *Kobra's machete in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon was originally going to be Kai's weapon. The machete was later given to Arbok as Kai was given the spiked club. *His real name Arbok is Kobra backwards. *His and Kira's Armageddon endings are uniquely symmetrical as they both involve the winning character as reviving the other and then immediately being betrayed and destroyed. *In Mortal Kombat X, an interaction between Kano and Red Harlow reveals that Red killed Kobra at some point before the events of the game. Gallery Kira_bettah_than_Kobrah.jpg|Kira kills Kobra. Kobra_VS_Kira.jpg|Kobra VS Kira. Round 1. Fight! Kobra_at_Beetle_Land.jpg|Kobra drawn in the Beetle Land. Kira_adn_Kobra.jpg|Kobra and Kira together. Kobra_MK_logo.jpg|Kobra with the MK logo. Kobra_MK.jpg|Kobra on the streets of New York. Kobra_art.jpg|Another draw of Arbok. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:MK Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Swedish Category:Aryans Category:Wasted potential